Power Rangers: A New Generation
by Devon-Raye-Carter
Summary: All the old rangers are in this. Inluding three more. Misty and CC are the two newest rangers for now. When their best friend Raye comes to town they try to keep it a secreat from her for as long as they can that is until Lord Zedd and Rita come into play
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers**

Raye sat on the phone as it rang and rang, finally someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Raye. How are ya?" Misty asked as she heard her friend's voice.

"Misty? Oh my God you sound a little different." Raye said happily.

"Duh. Who did you think it was?" Misty replied. "So you still haven't told me how you are."

"I'm good. How are you and CC?" Raye asked

"I'm good. I miss you though." CC answered on the third line.

"Same here. Raye you gotta come down here." Misty said.

"CC? Your on the phone too?" Raye said surprised. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Raye, CC and Misty were talking for a few minutes about things. What change and what hasn't changed. Raye sighed "So, how's Angel Grove?"

"It's great" CC told her. "I have a boyfriend now"

"When are you commin down?" Misty asked happily.

"Hmm Tomorrow morning. I'll call you when I get to the airport so you could come pick me up like you said you would." Raye answered.

"Great. So we'll see you then." Misty and CC said at the same time and laughed.

"Hey guy's get off the phone." Someone yelled in the background.

"Yeah. We gotta go now or we'll be late for the movie." Another voice called.

"Well I better let you guys go so you're not late." Raye said sadly. "See ya tomorrow." She said and they hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Raye arrived at the airport. She walked out to the front and flipped open her phone. She dialed Misty and CC's number. When the phone stopped rigging Raye figured that Misty had picked it up. "Misty it's me. I'm at the airport, can you pick me up now?"

"Hello?" A voice asked, "Umm, Misty's not here right now. I'm Tommy. Umm Misty went to the movies with the others. I stayed here."

"Oh, sorry. But I need someone to pick me up at the airport." Raye said.

"Well, I'm not doing anything right now. I'll come pick you up. What's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Raye. I'm sitting at the front of the airport." Raye answered

"Okay. Look for a white Mustang convertible. Tommy said.

"So, I'll see you in a few minutes?" Raye asked happily.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

They hung up and Tommy left his friends a note: Gone to pick up Raye from the airport. Be back in about 30 minutes. Tommy.

He then left to pick up Raye.

Raye sat at the front of the airport waiting for this Tommy guy to pick her up. She couldn't wait to see CC and Misty again. She'd miss then so much. It had been two years since they saw each other.

A few minutes later a white mustang convertible pulled up to the front of the airport. The driver got out of the car. He had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing all white. Raye got off the bench and went over to the car. "Are you Tommy?" She asked.

"Yeah. You must be Raye" Tommy answered eyeing the girl that stood in front of him.

"I am. So are you picking me up or are we just gonna stand here all day?" asked Raye jokingly.

"Yeah hop in." Tommy smiled. He picked up Raye's bags and put them in the trunk. He then opened the passenger door and Raye got in.

"Thanks. I love your car." Raye told Tommy smiling. "It's really nice."

"Ha-ha, thanks man. I bought it when I was sixteen." Tommy said laughing. "And I never had a problem with it."

"And how old are you now if you don't mind me asking?" Raye asked.

"Eighteen." Tommy answered. "You?"

"Sixteen." Raye said happily.

Tommy and Raye continued to make small talk all the way back to the house. "So how long have you lived in Angel Grove for?" Raye asked.

"About three years." Tommy continued, "I move here when I was fifteen. This is where I bought my car."

Tommy and Raye pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, and then they both got out of the car. Tommy helped Raye carry her bags into the house and up into the guest room where Raye was going to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after Raye got settled in, Misty, CC, Adam and Rocky came walking in the front door. They removed their shoes and stopped when they saw Raye standing in the middle of the living room.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked.

"I'm…"Raye began.

"Raye!" Misty exclaimed, running to give Raye a hug. The two girls embraced.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who is she?" Rocky asked again.

"This is my best friend Raye." Misty introduced.

"Yeah. Mine too. She's our bestest friend in the whole world." CC said annoyed with Rocky's rude attitude.

"Hi. I'm Adam, Misty's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Adam said politely shaking Raye's hand.

"Yeah sorry. I'm Rocky. I'm CC's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Rocky said in a confused way as to why Raye was there.

"I'm Raye. It's nice to meet you too." She said happy to be with her friends.

Raye, CC, Misty, Tommy, Rocky and Adam were talking about anything and everything they could think of, Adam seemed to be quiet and Rocky was very talkative. After a while the conversation seem to die down as if no one had anything else to say, so they decided to watch T.V.

A couple of hours passed by and still no one was talking. All of a sudden six more people entered the house laughing and talking about the movie they had just seen.

"Hey guys, we're back." A girl named Kimberly said with a laugh in her voice.

"Hey, how was the movie?" Tommy asked looking at the group.

"It was so awsome." Zach started. "The ending was the best part, Dr. Smith ended up……"

"No! We don't wanna know the ending Zach, we haven't seen the movie yet. You always end up ruining it for us." CC yelled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down guys. We wouldn't let him tell you anyways." Aisha said.

"Hey who's the new girl?" Trine said with a smirk.

"Yeah, is she another ran…" Billy asked as Rocky interrupted him.

"No, she's visiting CC and Misty. They're best friends." Rocky said with an evil look in his eyes. "She came down from Canada a few hours ago."

"Cool, another Canadian." Kim said happily as she shook Raye's hand. "I'm Kimberly and that's my boyfriend Jason. The two over there are Trine and Billy and the other two are Zach and Aisha."

"Hi. I'm Raye." Raye said as everyone else she just met waved hi. Raye smiled and sat down on the couch beside Tommy.

After the other members of the house removed their shoes they joined the rest of the group on the couches. Everyone was cuddled up with one another, except for Tommy and Raye. Adam took out a video from his bag and headed to the VCR.

"Adam, don't tell me you're putting on one of your old sappy horror movies again." Misty sighed. Adam just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Raye hasn't seen it yet. You never know she might like it." Adam laughed as he put in the VCR and pressed play.

"Well the rest of us have seen it before and we really don't wanna see it again." Zach said meanly. "Trust me."

"Actually, I don't like any kind of horror movie, even if it is old and sappy." Raye said a little freaked out. "I wont even watch one when I'm with a guy."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's true, Raye use to watch horror movies all the time. That was until her brother and his friends did a 'Scream' trick on her." CC said as she started to laugh.

"Yeah. I remember that. She called us crying." Misty said. "CC, shall we demonstrate?"

"Don't you dare!" Raye said angrily.

"Ring ring ring." Misty started.

"Hello?" CC said trying to sound like Raye when she picked up the phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Mrs. Carter please?" Misty said trying to remember the trick.

"Umm sorry you've got the wrong number." CC said trying not to laugh.

"That's okay." Misty laughed. "So, you sound like you're a nice girl. What are you doing right now?"

"Umm, I'm making popcorn and getting ready to watch a movie. Who is this?" CC said as she smiled at Raye meanly.

"Really. Sounds like fun. What kind of movie is it?" Misty asked trying to sound more and more like a guy.

""Horror?" CC said the exact same way Raye would say it if it happened again. "Why?"

"Horror movies are my favorite. My personal favorite is 'Scream'." Misty laughed harder now.

"Same. Anyways I got to go my brother and his friends are gonna be here any minute and if the popcorn isn't ready they'll kill me." CC smiled and laughed a bit.

"No wait, I wanna talk to you." Misty joked. "Please don't go."

"Umm, sorry but I have to go. Goodbye." CC said pretending to pull a phone away from her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Misty said meanly.

"Why not?" CC asked acting a little scared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Because then I wouldn't be able to tell you that I can see you." Misty laughed again.

"What?" CC said acting more and more scared and looked around. "Okay then, if it's true what am I wearing?"

"You have your hair in braded pig-tales with a baby green bandana over them. A white tank-top and a baby green skirt." Misty said evilly.

"Who is this?" CC asked scared and then laughed.

"Click" Misty said for the hang up noise. "It was soo funny. Her brother called us before they did it to her. But when her brother hung up on her him and his friends ran around the house banging on the windows and doors."

"Thanks a lot guys." Raye said tears filling up in her eyes as everyone laughed. "I've only been here for a few hours and already you've managed to embarrass me." Tears started to roll down Raye's face and she ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Nice move guys." Tommy said disappointed at his friends. "Why would do that her? She's your best friend and now she probably feels like we're gonna make fun of her, oh wait, you guys already have." Tommy got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" CC asked quietly.

"I'm doing what you two should be doing. Seeing if Raye's okay." Tommy put one foot on the first stair and was stopped by Misty.

"She won't talk to you." Misty muttered. "She's like that, people do something to her than she doesn't wanna talk to anyone."

"Well at least I'm gonna try." Tommy continued up the stairs and to Raye's room, he knocked on the door. "Raye? Can I come in?"

"Go away Tommy." Raye said as she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. "I don't feel like talking."

"Well I'm coming in anyways." Tommy opened the door and sat down on the bed beside Raye. "I didn't laugh at you Raye."


	6. Chapter 6

"I saw you Tommy. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. How could they do that to me? I thought they were my friends." Raye stared down at the bed covers whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Raye look, they're like that. They'll do something like that and wont realize how much it hurts someone till after they're finished. Trust me they'll cam say sorry in a couple minutes." Tommy put a hand on Raye's shoulder and turned her towards him.

"I know. It's just that I haven't seem them in a long time I forgot what they're like." Raye looked at Tommy with a little smile. "I guess it was stupid for me to freak and cry."

Tommy smiled and whipped a tear from Raye's cheek with his thumb. "It's okay Raye, you girls are like that."

"Tommy!" Raye laughed a bit and playfully punched him in the arm. Raye smiled and she started to move in closer to kiss Tommy. "Tommy, forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" With that Tommy and Raye were in a lip-lock.

Downstairs everyone was sitting around quietly looking around at each other. "Maybe we should go say sorry to Raye." Kim suggested. "We don't even know what she's like and you guys made fun of her and we all laughed."

"I agree with Kim." Rocky said pulling CC up of the couch. "Let's go CC."

"Hey why am I the only one being dragged up?" CC complained as Rocky pulled her to the stairs. "Misty did it too."

Adam looked at CC than at Misty. "You're going too. In fact I think we should all go." Misty mumbled something under her breath as they all headed up the stairs.

Tommy pulled away from Raye. "What are we doing Raye?" Tommy asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Umm, I thought we were kissing. That's what it felt like to me at least." Raye looked at Tommy confused as his smirk went away. "I said forgive me."

"You did. But I'm not going to." Tommy looked away from Raye and when he looked back at her, her mouth was open and she looked very confused. "I liked it, that's why I'm not gonna forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

Raye's eyes lid up and looked into Tommy's. She started to move in for a kiss. Her deep green eyes closing as she got closer. They were just centimeters away when someone cleared their voice.

"Uh hum." Adam cleared his throat. Raye and Tommy snapped back to reality Raye pushing Tommy on the floor by accident. "Are we interrupting something here?" Adam laughed as Tommy got up and stood in front of the group and Raye sat on the bed looking at her new friends blushing.

"No. We were just talking." Tommy said. "What's up guys?"

"We came to say sorry." The group said. "So. We're sorry Raye. Do you forgive us?"

Raye smiled a little bit. "Alright you're forgiven. But CC, Misty if you EVER do that again I'm outie."

"We wont, promise!" CC said hugging Raye.

"I swear on...on my grave." Misty laughed.

"Okay now that we're all cool lets go do something, before I change my mind." Raye hugged both her friends and walked down the stairs behind the rest of the group. '_They just had to interrupt me.'_

Downstairs everyone was sitting on the couches around the television. Everyone was cuddled up to someone, Adam and Misty, CC and Rocky, Kim and Jason, Zach and Aisha, Billy and Trini AND Tommy and Raye.

Kim was the first to start a conversation and than everyone continued changing the subject from one thing to another. When everyone started to get tired they decided to head up to their rooms. When Tommy looked down at Raye he noticed she was already asleep.

"Raye, come on, get up." Tommy said shaking Raye. "Everyone's tired and going to bed, you should too."

"I am in bed." Raye said rolling over and falling off the couch. "Ow. Okay maybe I wasn't in bed. Tommy why did you let me fall."

Tommy laughed and helped Raye up. "Come on, lets get you into your room before you fall asleep again."

Raye and Tommy headed up the stairs hand in hand. When they got to the top of the stairs Raye decided she'd sleep on the floor so she laid down. Tommy groaned and picked her up carrying her to her room, he laid her down on the bed and left closing the door behind him. "My turn," Tommy yawned as he closed the door to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning everyone woke up early, really early and all because of Raye. All night she had been talking in her sleep, which is very unusual for her, she also kept waking up because of her dreams but in the morning Raye woke up screaming.

Tommy and the rest of the group ran into Raye's room. Jason and Kim were the first ones there. "Raye, you okay, what happened?"

Then Billy and Trini came running in. "What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" Zach and Aisha asked.

"Raye, are you okay?" CC, Misty and Tommy said as they pushed through the group to get closer to her.

Raye looked at everyone in her room. "Nothing." Raye panicked. "I'm fine I just had a night…I just forgot where I was." She could tell that they knew she was lying.

"Are you sure?" They asked not wanting to push it any further. If she didn't wanna tell them she wouldn't and CC, Misty and Tommy knew it.

"Yeah." Raye sighed a little. "Positive

"Yeah." Raye sighed a little. "Positive."

"Okay Raye." Kim smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm okay." Raye covered her face with her hands for a second and breathed, "I'm not really hungry."

"Alright. We'll meet you downstairs." Trini smiled a little. "Guys, your friends a little weird." She said to CC and Misty as they all headed down the stairs.

"Raye. Seriously what happened?" Tommy asked when everyone was gone.

"I told you. I forgot where I was." Raye turned her back towards Tommy and pulled her shirt over her head. "And I'm not lying."

"I know your lying." Tommy said moving closer to Raye. "It's not that hard for any of us to tell when someone's lying or not."


	9. Chapter 9

"Really? Than why don't you tell me what I'm lying about?" Raye grabbed an aqua bra from her drawer and put it on halter-top style. "Come on Tommy, tell me." Raye said turning to face him.

"Raye. I'm serious, I know you didn't forget where you were. Something happened, either you had a nightmare or you thought you saw something." Tommy was pushed out of the way as Raye went to the closet.

"Whatever Tommy." Raye took a hanger out of the closet and threw it on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry Tommy. I just, I don't really wanna talk about it right now okay."

"Yeah no prob. I'm sorry I pushed." Tommy turned to leave when Raye stopped him.

"You didn't." Raye smiled. "Does this look okay?" Raye was wearing an aqua halter-top dress that came down to about four inches above the knee and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Yeah, you look hot." Tommy blushed a bit. "Good, I mean you look good."

"Thanks." Raye laughed. "You look hot too. I mean you look good."

Tommy had a smirk on his face now because of Raye's mocking. "Can I ask something?"

"You just did." Raye said putting in her earrings.

"Well I'm gonna ask you another question. How would you like to go to a movie with me later on today?" Tommy stared at Raye for a few seconds until she answered.

"Sure. As long as it's just us." Raye winked at Tommy and sat down on the bed.

Tommy sat beside her. "What are you thinking?"

Raye's eyes had a playful look in them, and then all of a sudden she jumped on Tommy and pushed him down on the bed. "What makes you think I'm thinking something?"

"Maybe the fact that you had that playful look in your eyes and you just attacked me." Tommy laughed adjusting himself under Raye. "Raye, I'm gonna kiss you now okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Raye looked at Tommy and smiled. "Okay." Raye shook her head.

Raye closed her eyes and moved in closer to Tommy for a kiss. Tommy closed his eyes as well. She felt Tommy's hands on her back and she push one of her hands underneath Tommy and put the other on his cheek. When they felt their lips touch Raye licked Tommy's lips asking for entrance. Tommy parted his lips just enough for Raye's tongue to explore the territory. Tommy did the same thing to Raye and their tongues were now battling for dominance.

Tommy lifted himself up on his elbows and Raye sat up for a second to give Tommy just enough time to pull of his shirt. He then grabbed Raye in a hard but passionate lip-lock. This time he pushed her back so he was now on top of her. Raye ran her hands down Tommy's back making him groan a little into the kiss.

Raye pushed Tommy up a little to breath. As they sat for a second catching their breaths Tommy untied Raye's halter-top dress and pulled it up over her head so she was left in her bra and shorts. Raye smiled a little and undid Tommy's pants and pulled them down so he only had his boxers on.

"Raye. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked her as she pulled him on top of her again.

"Does it look like I'm stopping you?" Raye asked in between the kisses she was giving to Tommy's neck.

"No." Tommy turned Raye's head so she was looking at him. "Raye I'm sorry but I'm really hungry." And with that he got off of her and put his clothes back on and left Raye laying on her bed half naked.

"Oh my God." Raye said to herself disappointed as she got up and put her dress back on. "I can't believe he just did that to me. What kinda guy does that. Oh yeah, a guy named Tommy!" Raye looked in the mirror and made sure she looked decent enough to go down stairs with everyone else.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" CC asked nudging Misty.

"Nothing we were just talking." Tommy answered. "Right Raye?"

"Right, just talking" Raye said disappointed. _"What the hell is up with him? Well at least he didn't say he loved me."_

"Sure, just talking." Misty said as she continued to eat. "I know Raye better than that Tommy, when she's in her room with a guy for that long they can't be just talking."

"We were just talking okay!" Tommy said meanly as he filled his plate with food.


	11. Chapter 11

Raye sat down beside her friends and put her head down on the table. "Guys, we need to talk after okay." She muttered loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Sure, what's up?" CC asked as she out her hand on Raye's shoulder.

"It's okay, I just need to talk to you guys, just not in front of everyone. No offence, it's just I still hardly know you." Raye said lifting up her head to look at the group.

"So, this is what's for breakfast. Bacon and eggs with sausages and toast. This is great." On Tommy's plate he had 4 slices of toast, 2 sausages, 3 slices of bacon and the rest of his plate was full of eggs.

"Hey Tommy." Rocky said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "Are you trying to out eat me? Because you know I'll win."

"No, I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Tommy replied taking his seat at the table.

"Yeah sure." Rocky got up and went overt to the counter where all the food was and filled up his plate once again.

"Alright, that's it. I'll out eat you any day now it's a contest." Tommy also got up and filled his plate again. And this time he had more than Rocky and Rocky can usually eat more than anyone.

"Rocky, Tommy, you're gonna eat everything at the table." Misty said.

"Not to mention get a stomach ache." Raye added.

"You can make more can't you?" Rocky asked Misty.

"Well." Misty stammered.

"So, if we run out of food, you can make more for us." Rocky said with food falling out of his mouth.

"She won't." CC answered.

"She doesn't have to." Raye added. Rocky shrugged and continued to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Breakfast finished, Rocky and Tommy tying. Everyone sat in the living room, silent, not knowing what to talk about. Just as they were going to begin some kind of conversation the rangers' communicators went off. Adam sighed.

"What was that noise?" Raye asked

"Ah…." Tommy stammered

"We have to meet someone in the park." Billy said quickly.

"Oh, okay. See ya later." Raye answered.

"Don't say anything to Raye." Adam told Misty.

"Not a word." Misty answered putting a finger over her mouth.

"See ya." Adam called to Raye.

"Be careful." Misty said closing the door behind her.

The rangers nodded and hurried around the corner of the house to answer the call.

"What is it Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Goldar and Rito are attacking Angel Grove Park." Alpha answered.

"We'll be right there." Tommy answered. "It's morphin' time. The falcon!"

"The frog." Adam called

"The crane." Kim called

"The wolf." called Billy

"The bear." Aisha called

"The ape." Called Rocky

"The panther." Called Misty

"The tiger." Called CC

"The owl." Trini called

"The lion." Jason called

"The monkey." Called Zach

The rangers morphed and teleported to the park, leaving Raye alone at the house.


	13. Chapter 13

"Woo, they've done a lot of damage here so far." Misty said looking around.

"Aww." CC screamed as Goldar attacked her from behind. "That was close but now it's your turn."

"Alright guys, let's rock these dudes." Rocky laughed fighting Rito. "Yeah!"

Kim screamed as Goldar threw her onto the ground. "That's it, your going down." She managed to say before she passed out.

"Kimberly." Aisha called as she ran over. "Kim talk to me."

"Mist, I need your help over here!" CC yelled

Misty ran over just in time to catch CC before she hit the ground. Adam and Rocky were fighting Rito while Tommy, Billy and Zach fought Goldar. Aisha and Trini were both trying to get Kim to wake up but nothing was helping.

Out of nowhere the rangers got a huge energy boost and defeated Rito and Goldar making them go back to the Lunar Palace where their masters, Lord Zedd and Rita awaited.

"Ahh, Goldar, Rito have you finally defeated the power rangers at last?" Rita asked as she sat on the thrown in front of them.

"Yes finally those pesky brats will never interfere with our plans to rule the world again." Lord Zedd stated as he looked at Rito and Goldar for the answer to Rita's question.

"Well actually." Rito started. "We were about to destroy them and then they got this big boost of power or something so they beat us."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't defeat the rangers!" Lord Zedd yelled angrily at Rito and Goldar. "And the rangers are still out there!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, I'm getting another headache." Rita complained sitting down holding her head.

"But we do have a plan." Goldar told her and Lord Zedd. "First we knocked out the pretty little pink ranger. And we found out that there is another girl living with them and she could be a potential ranger but she's not one right now."

"Hmm. Go down and bring her back to me." Lord Zedd said.

"Right away Ed." Rito answered and he and Goldar went down to earth and to the rangers' house where Raye was asleep on the couch.

Meanwhile back at the command center the rangers were all gathered around Kim and Zordon waiting for Kim to regain consciousness. All of a sudden the viewing globe went fuzzy and Lord Zedd and Rita appeared.

"Zordon and rangers, how awful to see you." Zedd started. "Rita and I just wanted to let you know that your little friend is coming with us." The viewing globe then switched to the house and showed what was happening.

"Err get off me you over grown ape." Raye yelled as she flipped Goldar over the couch. "Eww someone didn't grow up right." Raye said kicking Rito into the wall.

"Oh, that wasn't fair." Rito said grabbing one of Raye's arms. "You're coming to the Lunar Palace with us."

"You're dreaming." Raye said struggling to get out of his grip. Goldar grabbed her other arm just as she was about to push Rito off her.

"Come on little girl you can't hurt Lord Zedd's feelings." Goldar said with a fake cry. "We're out of here." And with that Raye, Goldar and Rito were gone.

"No, Raye!" CC yelled. "Misty, the took Raye, they took her." Rocky hugged his girlfriend as she started to freak. "We have to do something Rocky. We can't leave here there."

"Zordon please. We have to try and save her. We have to get her out of the lunar palace. Who knows what they'll do to her." Misty said getting ready to do anything to save her friend.

"Probably the same thing they did to me. Turn her into a ranger and get her to try and destroy us." Tommy looked at the group anger filling up in his eyes. "I'm not gonna let that happen to her!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Rangers." Zordon started. "You must not go. Rita and Lord Zedd are a lot more powerful than you. If you get caught, they will destroy you."

'But we know what they'll do to her Zordon." Tommy said angrily. "I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen."

CC and Misty exchanged worried looks. "Zordon. Raye is our best friend. If they don't turn her against us they'll destroy her if they have no use for her." Misty added stepping forward.

"That's true. Raye's too nice to be evil. I mean, she just isn't that kind of girl." CC said still hugging Rocky.

"I'm afraid that is what is going to happen." Zordon replied. "I'm sorry, rangers." Zordon had nothing more to say and disappeared into his tube.

At the lunar palace Raye was trying to put up a fight to get out of there. Although she had no idea where she was or how she got there let alone how to get out. She didn't even know who these people were. All she knew was that she was in big trouble.

"You must be Raye." Rita began. "We've been waiting for you, you seem to know a thing or two about fighting I see."

"Thanks. But I don't even know who you are, all I know is that you're really, really ugly!" Raye snapped as she struggled to get out of Rito and Goldar's grip.

"This girl is just what we need to destroy the power rangers and Angel Grove." Lord Zedd said as he came into the thrown room looking at Raye.

"What! She just insulted me and you still want her?" Rita asked angrily, staring at Zedd.

'Will both of you shut up?" Raye yelled. "Eww and will you please call these things off of me."

"This pesky brat is giving me a headache." Rita cried holding her forehead. "I'm going to my room."

"No Rita." Zedd said angrily. "We still have work to do. We have to turn her against her fellow rangers."

"What are you talking about? My fellow rangers?" Raye asked confused.

"Oh. The girly doesn't know that her friends are the power rangers. Rito snorted.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh. The girly doesn't know that her friends are the power rangers. Rito snorted.

"My friends are NOT the power rangers and if they were they wouldn't keep it a secret from me. Misty and CC are my best friends." Raye yelled.

"But Raye." Rita started "They are the power rangers and you are going to destroy them for us."

"Your dreaming ditz." Raye snapped. "I will never hurt them for you, or anyone. Even if they didn't tell me that they're the power rangers, if they are, maybe they didn't tell me because they didn't wanna hurt me."

"That's it. I'm sick of your attitude. Put her in the dungeon until it's time to turn her evil." Lord Zedd said sending Goldar and Rito away with Raye in their grasp.

"Okay your evilness." Goldar said coming back into the thrown room after putting Raye in the dungeon. "When do we get to turn her evil?"

"We'll give her two hours, then we can turn her." Lord Zedd answered. "And don't be late!"

"Don't worry Ed, we'll have her back by then." Rito replied snorting.

Back at the command center the ranger were planning out a way to save Raye. Zordon decided that he, Alpha and Jason would watch over Kim and let the others go to rescue they're friend. Zordon kept telling them over and over about the dangers, but the rangers were willing to risk it all, especially Tommy. As the rangers got ready to teleport they heard someone say 'stop not yet.'

"Angel you came" Zordon said appearing in his tube. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has. And you know me, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Angle answered. "A chance to get back and Zedd and Rita. Well here we go. It's morphin' time. The shark"

"Hold on a minute." Zach said confused. "Who is this guy? Another ranger?" He continued. "Is he a new ranger?"

"Rangers" Zordon started. "This is Angel, the titanium ranger. He was the very first ranger ever. Alpha had contacted him when I gave you permission to go save Raye. He will help you."

"What do you mean?" CC asked. "he just came to help us and then after he's leaving?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes CC. That is what I am saying." Zordon told her as a smile appeared on his face. "Unless he decides to stay and join us once again."

"It doesn't matter how long Angel stays. We need all the help we can get. Welcome to the team Angel." Misty said clapping a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Thanks Mist." Angel answered.

"Do you two know each other?" Adam asked.

"Kinda. If you call Misty trying to destroy me, then yeah." Angel answered.

"Now guys, lets go." Tommy said.

"Right" Everyone chanted.

"It's morphin' time" Angel called again. "The shark."

The falcon!" Tommy called.

"The frog." Adam called

"The wolf." called Billy

"The bear." Aisha called

"The ape." Called Rocky

"The panther." Called Misty

"The tiger." Called CC

"The owl." Trini called

"The monkey." Called Zach

And the rangers' teleported to the lunar palace to save Raye.

"Raye sat in the dungeon, waiting. Waiting for her friends to save her and to be turned evil, not that she wanted to be evil. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting her friend. She decided to search the dungeon for a way out but she found nothing at all. "Okay so either I'm gonna be turned against my friends or saved by my friends, the power rangers. I still can't believe my friends are the power rangers. It's cool, weird but cool." Raye said sitting against the wall. "Wait a second. Oh my God. CC, Misty, save me! Please rangers' save me. I wanna get out of here!" Raye called at the top of her lungs.


	18. Chapter 18

"Be quiet! Or I'll come in and quiet you down myself." The guard yelled.

"Sorry. God. You know you people are really mean." Raye yelled back. "Come on guys, where are you?"

Two hours passed by and to Raye it felt like almost a lifetime. She was still thinking about her friends, she tried to find a reason why they didn't tell her. The one she made up earlier wasn't working for her.

"I still can't believe it." Raye said to herself. "Misty, CC, Tommy and the rest of the group are the power rangers. Wait a second. Back at the house when that same noise came out of their watches at the same time and I asked about it.. They all stammered." Raye paused. "Then Billy came up with that excuse. It's all coming clear now. They all had the same watches, with the same 'alarm'." Raye started to get a far away look in her eyes, just then the door slid open.

"Okay Raye." Goldar said grabbing her. "Time to be evil." Goldar was holding a jar with something in it. As he lifted the lid off of it a bright green light lit up the whole room. Goldar put his hand out and dumped some sand into the palm of his hand at blew it in Raye's face.

Raye looked at her hands and then at her clothes. She was wearing an aqua power ranger outfit, and her eyes were now a light green with a red glow in them.

"Hey, you're looking good. Now let's go to the thrown room to show Lord Zedd and Rita how you look. And they'll give you your orders." Goldar said leading Raye to the thrown room.

"Princess." Lord Zedd started. "You look beautiful. Your first task is to attack Angel Grove and destroy the power rangers."

"No!" Raye said. "If I'm the princess doesn't that mean that I can give the orders too?"

"It does." Rita said as she looked through the telescope at the earth. "But you also have to do things the way we want it."

"Okay but how come I have to attack when you guys get to send these two goons and different monsters?" Raye asked pointing at Goldar and Rito. "I wanna do things my own way for a while." Raye spun around and now she was wearing a long aqua princess-like gown.

"What do you mean?" Lord Zedd asked. "Do you have a plan?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Yes. But right now I want to go down to Angel Grove and go swimming." Raye mentioned. "It's really hot up here. And trust me, if the rangers are looking for me, and they see that I'm okay. I'll be able to put my plan into action."

"What?" Rita asked. "You want to go swimming. Princess Raye, at least give orders to Goldar and Rito before you go."

"Fine." Raye snapped. "Rito, Goldar."

"Yes Princess?" Rito snorted.

"Take Goldar and go attack Angel Grove, but mostly..have fun doing it." Raye smiled and started to her room. "I'll be there shortly to join you. But first I'm going swimming."

"As you wish." Rito bowed to her. "Come on Goldar, lets go have fun." And with that they left the lunar palace and headed to earth.

Raye smiled to herself as she walked into her room. "This is gonna be fun." Raye was looking in the mirror spinning around to change bathing suits until she found the perfect one. "Time to go swimming." And Raye was gone.

"Okay guys, be careful." Angel whispered to the group as they looked around. "We have to be totally silent so we don't get caught."

"Guys." Misty whispered. "I think it's this way to the thrown room." Misty started to walk down a long hall that seemed to go on forever and the rest followed.

The rangers finally got to the end of the hall where they heard people talking. CC and Rocky wanted to attack immediately but Angel and the others held them back.

"Let go of me." CC complained. "I wanna save Raye." CC struggled until she realized she couldn't anymore. "Why are you stopping us?"

"In cause you haven't realized there is more than two people in that room. And I don't want you guys getting hurt or us getting caught just yet." Misty said. "And besides, the lunar palace is heavily guarded, in case you forgot I did live here for most of my life."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A guard asked. "Your in big trouble now."

"Told ya." Misty said as more guards attacked the rangers.


	20. Chapter 20

The rangers split up and started to fight back. As most of the guards got thrown back and knocked out they pinned one up on a wall and got it to talk.

"Where is Raye and what happened to her?" Tommy asked. "Talk now!"

"She is now a Princess. She can do whatever she wants. Including destroy.." The guard looked around the group of rangers his gaze fell upon Misty. Help us destroy you."

"Raye would never do that!" Misty snapped.

"Where is she? Where is Raye?" Tommy threatened.

"She's not here." The guard told them. "She's down on earth, attacking Angel Grove."

The rangers sighed. "This can't be happening." Adam said as he and Tommy hit the guard. "She's not even a ranger."

Tommy mumbled under his breath. "Come on we better go." And the rangers' teleported back to earth.

When the rangers landed they saw someone that looked like Raye in the pool. "I thought she was supposed to be attacking, not swimming" Zach said staring at Raye.

"Come on guys, let's go see if she's okay!" CC called to the ranger's as she ran into the pool area. "Raye your okay, we thought you were evil. Well that's what a guard at the lunar palace said."

"Oh. It's you." Raye said as she snapped her fingers and froze everything and everyone but herself and the rangers. "What do you want? You guys are getting on my nerves." Raye got out of the pool and spun around and changed into her aqua ranger suit, on the front it had a little gold disk with a picture of a wolverine.

"CC, get back now!" Rocky yelled running in front of her. "Don't Raye, you're our friend."

Raye laughed. "Friend? You were rude to me when we first met if you forgot." Raye smiled "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you something." With that Raye raised her hand and brought it down in one swift movement and Rocky fell to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

"Rocky!" CC called" Are you okay?" CC put a hand on Rocky's shoulder and turned him towards her. "Oh God. Rocky." He had deep scratches on his body and he was bleeding.

CC stood up, she was mad. "When you first came down to Angel Grove I was so happy and when you first moved to Canada when Misty and I lived there we were the first people to befriend you. Now you're just mean. We would never hurt you! But when you hurt my boyfriend and turn your back on us, that's going way to far!" CC started to walk towards Raye.

"CC, no! We can't fight her. We're gonna have to try and make her remember that she's our friend." Misty held on to CC's shoulders to stop her from getting closer to Raye. "I know you're mad, but you're going to have to trust us. Rocky will be okay."

"Correction Misty. I _was_ your friend. Now, I'm the Princess of the Lunar Palace, and I'm calling the shots around here!" Raye laughed. "So, if you wont attack me, it doesn't mean that I wont attack you." Raye than pulled out a gun and shot Misty in the back. Misty screamed in pain, falling to her knees. Adam ran over to Misty's side. "Misty, are you okay? Can you get up?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Misty answered through groans of increasing pain. She struggled to her feet, turned and glared at Raye.

Raye snapped her fingers, immediately a whole group of Tenga's appeared attacking the rangers. Five of them ganged up on Misty, not giving her any mercy.

Rocky, who was on his feet again, came over to help her, but he kept getting thrown away, Finally the teanga's managed to hold on to Misty. She struggled in their grasp but couldn't get free.

"Misty!" Angel called. "Hold on."

The other rangers broke free from the teanga's attacks and ran over to help Misty. "Misty! Where are you?"

"Too late rangers." Raye laughed. "I came to attack Angel Grove, but now I have something better. My prisoner." Raye smiled evilly, teleporting herself and Misty back to the Lunar Palace.

"Shit. She's taken Misty. We have to get her back, along with Raye. Who knows what they'll do to her." Rocky said.

"Come on guys. We better get back to the Command Center and try to figure this out." Tommy sighed. "I hope they'll come back to us soon."


	22. Chapter 22

At the Lunar Palace, Misty sat in the dungeon waiting. She knew what they were going to do to her, they were going to make her evil, like Raye, and the real princess of the Lunar Palace, just like the old days. And when Lord Zedd and Rita knew Misty was back for good, they were going to kill Raye, she was only there for now, as a decoy, someone the rangers cared about and wanted to save, which they wouldn't let happen.

Misty could feel her energy being drained, they were going to replace her good, pure energy with evil energy, and soon Misty would return to her true self, evil. Her and Raye would attack the ranger and kill them all, which is when Lord Zedd and Rita would take over the world, and then try for the universe.

Twenty minutes passed by slowly when the dungeon door finally slid open. It was Raye who entered. She was dressed in her baby green princess dress, holding a jar much like the one Goldar held when he turned Raye.

"Raye, listen to me, you're not evil, you're a good person. Me and CC, we love you, you're our best friend." Misty said standing up, trying to convince Raye of the truth that was somewhere inside of her.

Raye laughed, "I wish I knew why you're friends with those people. When I attacked them they didn't even fight back. That's bad sportsmanship. And if I was your best friend than why didn't you tell me that you and CC are Power Rangers!" Raye took a deep breath. "Now close your eyes, this might take a while." Raye took some sand from the jar and blew it at Misty.

"Never, I will never take orders from anyone other than Zordon, He is my mentor." Misty cried out before she could say no more when the sand covered her body.

The sand slid off of her and disappeared into thin air. Misty looked at herself and then Raye. She smiled and they hugged. Misty was on her side now.

"Let's go. Zedd and Rita are waiting for us, they want to make sure the sand has worked. You know the drill. But it's not that hard to tell, you're eyes are glowing purple." Raye smiled and walked alongside Misty to see Lord Zedd and Rita in the throne room.

Meanwhile back at the command center Adam and Tommy were talking to Zordon while the rest of the group was salient.

"We need to get them back Zordon. You know Misty is my whole life, without her, I'd be lost." Adam complained as he looked up at Zordon, sadness filling his eyes.

"So far all I can give you is this" Zordon said as Alpha handed Adam a small glass vile. "It's a special kind of water, it's clean and pure, much like the heart of Misty and Raye before they were turned. All you need to do is get some into their mouths and swallow it, and they'll be back to who they were."

"But what if we can't?" Tommy asked when he and the group exchanged worried looks. "Trust me, Misty's not stupid and as far as I can see, neither is Raye, they'll never drink it."

"Try Tommy, I have every faith in you and the rangers, I know you can do it." Zordon said, he was just about to disappear into his tube as usual when Tommy spoke up.

"Zordon, I need to ask you something about Raye. The night she came here, she woke up screaming, she said she forgot where she was, that wasn't the truth." Tommy breathed. "Was it?"

"No Tommy, it wasn't. She had a dream, it was about…" Zordon started.

"You stupid fools!" Someone said as the door to the command center opened.

"Misty!" Adam yelled. "Wait a minute, are you…you're not evil are you?"

Misty just smiled. "Nope"

Adam whet to hug her when Raye stepped in behind Misty holding her laser to her back and he stopped. "She's not, but I am. You idiots seriously think you can turn me against my family. I will never betray Zedd and Rita."

"Don't you see it Raye, we are your family." Cc said trying to get close to Raye and Misty after Adam handed her the vile. "Me, Misty and the rest of us. We all love you."

"Don't even think about it or I'll kill her!" Raye said putting pressure on the trigger.

"No you won't" Asia yelled. "She's on your side, you really think that we would believe you would kill her, you may be evil but you wouldn't kill her, she's the only family you have left that truly cares about you. Zedd and Rita don't, after they try to take over the world they'll dispose of you."


	23. Chapter 23

Zack and Rocky snuck up behind the girls. Rocky grabbed Misty and Zack grabbed Raye. "Now!" The both yelled.

The rangers surrounded Misty and Raye. Misty snapped her fingers and a bunch of putties appeared, attacking the rangers as Raye teleported her and Misty back to the Lunar Palace.

"Why didn't it work Princess? I thought you two had an amazing plan." Rita asked as she paced back and forth. "You two are rangers; you should have been able to defeat the others."

"They're not as dumb as we thought; they knew Misty was evil." Raye said spinning into normal clothing; she was now wearing an aqua coloured tank top and blue jean skirt.

Misty paced for a moment, her clothes changing to the long deep violet dress she wore when she was evil before. She stopped in front of Rita and Raye. "The only way to defeat them is either to lure them here, or arrange an attack on the city." She stopped; suddenly an evil sly began on her lips.

Raye and Rita eyed Misty questioningly.

"What do you have in mind?" Raye asked

"Tell us Princess." Rita said, taking pride in having the heiress to the throne once again, plus one more.

"We should do both." Misty replied. "We should attack the city and lure the rangers, even only a couple of them here. The Lunar Palace is where we are strongest." She paused. "We need to lure the strongest ranger to the lunar palace, and then place an attack on the city. The rangers' loyalty and teamwork is what makes them strong. We need to split them up."

Rita smiled devilishly. "Excellent plot, Misty."

"When do we start the attack?" Raye asked.

Misty looked at Raye and Rita. "I'm ready when you are."

"We're ready now." Rita said, she turned to Raye. "You will lure the white ranger to the lunar palace." She looked to Misty. "And you and Goldar will attack the city."

"As you wish." Misty and Raye said at the same time. "Let's go."

Raye and Misty landed on earth. "So what do we do first? Find the rangers or attack the city." Raye laughed. "Princess, what if I can't get the white range to follow me, then what?"

Misty smiled evilly. "He will, I know that because…he's in love with you."

Raye laughed. "Good. Are you ready to attack?" Raye snapped her fingers and Tenga's appeared, she looked at Misty. "Only if you need them. You have your putties and Rita said Goldar will help."

Misty smirked. "Alright, let's do this." Misty said as Goldar and putties came beside her.

"Got it." Raye, Misty and Goldar began their attack. Downtown Angel Grove was the best place to start, it was the most popular place in all of Angel Grove, with the mall and the office buildings, all full of people.

People were screaming and running as fast as possible to get away and not get hurt. Raye and Misty didn't care. Innocent people were the best to attack, all scared and filled with good energy. This would attract the power rangers for sure. They wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

"Stop right there!" Someone yelled.

Misty looked to where the voice came from and laughed. "What do plan on doing? You'll never stop us."

"Misty, you're not like this. Please, come back to us! Come back to me." Adam cried out as she used her laser on them.

"You think so." She turned to Angel. "You remember how close I was to destroying you, long ago don't you Angel?"

"You were never close. You had me for a bit there, but I would have destroyed you first if I had to. Fortunately Rita and Zedd's hold on you wore off in time." Angel replied.

Misty just smiled at him. "You think that." Misty snapped her fingers and a group of putties attacked. "Hey Raye, how about we double team them?"

Raye appeared from where she was and smiled "Let's do it." She smiled again and a group on Tenga's appeared. "Do it" Raye said to them and they begin to attack along with Goldar.

Tommy called out to Raye and was able to free himself the fight. Raye laughed and nodded to Misty as she saw her eyes direct her towards one of the building. "You want me, come get me" She said and took off running into one of the buildings.


	24. Chapter 24

The others continued to fight the putties and Tenga's. Misty kept her eyes on the fight and rangers making sure no one else went after Tommy and Raye. She knew how to control it even if one of them did. She laughed as everyone got hurt, and the fight got harder. Rangers were getting thrown around and every time a putty or Tanga got destroyed more would appear.

"Raye, please. Stop." Tommy called to her as she kept lead infront of him.  
"Please talk to me."

Raye stopped to face him. "About what? How you love me and don't wanna hurt me? That's all a lie Tommy and you know it."

"No, it's not. I do love you. We all do, just like we love Misty." Tommy replied.

Raye snorted with laughter. "Come on. That's pathetic and you know it. Why would anyone ever believe that?"

She took off running again, Tommy hot on her heels. She knew exactly where to lead him, but first she wanted to have a little fun. She ran up the stairs to the third floor. People scattered around the building away from her and Tommy.

Everyone had already knew about the attack and were trying to get out of the building, some having luck and others not having any, and getting injured in the process. Raye loved the sight of scared people.

All of a sudden the building started to shake. Raye lost her footing and almost fell over. She used her thoughts to communicate with Misty. "What are you doing? I'm in here, remember."

Misty's thought came back to Raye loud and clear. Well, get to the LP already. I told Goldar to attack that building. The rangers are losing power without Tommy."

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll be on my way." Raye thought.

"Hurry up." Misty thought snapped in Raye's head.

Just as Raye was about to move again, Tommy grabbed her. She struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go power puke!" She screeched.

"No, not until you listen to me." Tommy held on to Raye tighter. He searched for the vile realizing he didn't have it. "Raye. I Love you. We all do, you have friends here. We wanna help you."

"I don't need your help!" She struggled more, getting loose. As she freed herself from his grasp she fell to the ground.

The building shaking again but more violent than before, Raye was losing time and needed a way out. She got to her feet stumbling. "Alright, alright I'm going." She thought so Misty could hear her.

"Finally" Was all Misty thought.

Raye headed towards the window ready to jump out when a pillar above her fell, Tommy jumped infront of her pushing Raye out the window and falling out himself. The fall was so bad that both Tommy and Raye demorphed as they hit the ground.

"Noo, Tommy!" Kim cried as she ran over to him. "Tommy, talk to me! Jason I need your help!"

Jason and the rest of the rangers seemed to gain a boost of power when they saw their leader fall, that helped them defeat the tengas and putties, even when Misty sent more.

"Raye, are you okay?" Misty thought, when Raye didn't reply, she realized how seriously Raye had been injured and before any of the rangers could get to her. Misty teleported both herself and Raye back to LP, Goldar following suit.


End file.
